talseuzerfandomcom-20200214-history
Zahard
Zahard (자하드; or "Jahad") is the famed "King of the Tower" and the most famous and greatest being residing inside; he is like a god to the inhabitants of the Tower. He is a High Ranker, currently retaining the 3rd spot in ranking, is the overarching Ruler of Zahard's Floors and founded the Zahard Empire while still conquering the Tower. This is because he built his Empire with many contracts as he moved up the Tower. Infamous for his prevailing immortality, he has become the prime target of FUG. History In the ancient times, when there was no civilisation in the Tower, Zahard came into the Tower and built his own empire. Zahard conquered the Tower with the 10 Great Warriors and gained the control of the first 134 Floors from the Floor Guardians (some Floors were conquered by his daughters). It is said he was the first person to form a contract with a Guardian of the Tower.Ch.33: 2F - Zahard's Princess (3) About Zahard is ranked 3rd which seems poor when reflecting his influence and the splendour of the past (he was firmly the No. 1 Ranker before Phantaminum and Enryu appeared). He rules over people as the ruler of the Tower but is not on the move and is currently inactive, said to be "hibernating", with the Three Lords handling the day-to-day ruling of the Tower in his stead. He is technically an Irregular but ethically, because of his status, he is not considered so (except by the Floor Guardians). Zahard is currently resting, leaving the outside activities to his daughters, but a lot of people are expecting that the day Zahard is on the move again would be the day when the limit to the Tower goes another Floor up. It's said, after the next shift of the political system, Zahard will be again active and capture the 135th Floor and higher. Of course, more and more people are anticipating the return of Zahard's rumoured 'only son'. One thing that should be noted, is that his chosen Family, the Zahard Family, is the greatest authority in the Tower. Although not specifically having any children by blood, Zahard has managed to sustain the most powerful and largest family in the Tower. Zahard Symbol Zahard and his empire are represented by a symbol known as the, "Red Three Eyes" (적색삼안, Jeoksaeksahmahn), which consists of 3 eyes and 3 dots; the eyes are above and the dots are below. A similar symbol consisting of 3 eyes, 3 dots and a cross, was seen in the cave area where Baam was sealed.Ch.28: 2F - Position Test (1) However, it's unknown what meaning that symbol carries outside of the Tower or whether Zahard's own symbol has any connection to the one seen in Baam's cave. Powers and Abilities Zahard is the great king and the true warrior. People who have seen Zahard in combat are very rare, but he is known to have outstanding power because "White Sword" Arie Hon, who is the strongest of the 10 Great Warriors, had recollected "I have fought Zahard ten times and was always defeated, thereby I became his servant". Zahard's daughters, who have invested his powers are all categorised as the 'Ultimate species'; his "daughters" are not blood related to him and are selected by a specific set of tests or a specific procedure. Specifically (this is implied by combining SIU's blogs), Zahard is apparently a sublime close-combatant, dominating the field at the front lines as a Fisherman with brutish strength. However, he is perfectly suited to the use of Shinsoo and, although he wasn't its greatest user, he is one of the greatest at manipulating Shinsoo. He can fill all positions magnificently as well. Due to a contract with the Floor Guardians, none of the inhabitants of the Tower can harm Zahard; in effect, this means that only an Irregular can kill him - the organisation with the closest possession of the means to do this is FUG. References *Credits should be given to towerofgod.wikia.com/wiki/Zahard from which much of this information is retrieved.